


Jersey on the wall

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Emily's highschool team has won for the first time since Beca's death.
Relationships: Stacie Conrad & Emily Junk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Jersey on the wall

Emily sat in the middle of the empty basketball court. The lights were dimmed and she could hear the janitor rummaging around in the hallways cleaning up after the game. The floor was cold against the bare skin that wasn't covered by her cheer skirt. "We won." She whispered out, she took a deep shaky breath and lifted her head just enough to see the Jersey hanging in a frame above the scoreboard. "For the time in three years we won. I'm scared, what happens now?" She played with her pom pom to distract her from her own tears. 

"Hey kid you aren't- oh it's you." The janitor left his cart by the door and dropped down onto the floor next to her with a loud groan. "Don't ever get old kiddo." Emily gave him a watery laugh. 

"I'm trying not to. Doesn't seem to be working, I haven't found my Peter pan yet." He gave her a soft chuckle. 

"I remember you when you first got here. It was my second year working here, you were a scared little freshman who followed your sister everywhere you could. You were the only freshman I'd ever seen hanging out with Beca's gang. That's what I used to call them, because I rarely saw them alone. Every game I went to you were there cheering the loudest for your sister and her team. The first game after the accident was the hardest game I ever watched." He paused for a moment, looking up at the Jersey hanging. "My own pops funeral wasn't nearly as sad as that game." 

"I had a breakdown during that game. The team stopped mid play and crowded around me." 

"Half the school crowded around you. The other school was probably confused as hell." Emily nodded pulling her knees up to her chest. "I thought you'd quit after she passed. I thought you would stop cheering but you proved me wrong kid, you scream even louder now." 

"I want her to hear me from up there. Is that silly?" 

"No. You inspire me kid, I didn't think a teenager could do that. You Mitchell kids were the first ones to stop and treat me like I was more than someone who cleans the school. The first time I met Beca she pushed a kid into a locker for pouring his drink on the floor." 

"I remember that, she was suspended for like a week. Stacie got suspended too for making the other kid lick it off the floor." 

"It was a sight to see, a five foot nothing girl shove a six foot kid into a locker. That kid was going far, and not just in basketball." 

"She was almost done..she only had a few more months to go. I bought her yearbook, she has a whole page dedicated to her. I haven't touched it in almost a year." 

"Doesn't matter how long passes, it won't ever stop hurting. It'll just get dull enough to handle." The gym doors opened up and Stacie peeked her head in.

"Emily you gave us all heart attacks! Your mom is pacing the sidewalk. Hey Mr.P." Stacie scolded Emily softly. Her eyes quickly found the Jersey hanging before starting down to Emily. " Sunshine are you ready to roll? Being back here after graduation gives me weird feelings." She said not fully stepping into the gym. Emily got up and helped the janitor to his feet. 

"I'm ready, I was just talking. Hey do you think mom will let us go to Marshall's ice cream? I have a craving for mint chip." Stacie was thrown back in time hearing that phrase. If she had a quarter for everytime Beca had said that to her she's have enough to pay for both of their college tuitions. Her eyes found the Jersey again and then Emily's. Emily's eyes held a sad understanding that Stacie desperately wished didn't exist. 

"It's tradition she has too." Stacie held her arm out for Emily and together they walked out with ice cream in their brains and sadness in their hearts." 

**Author's Note:**

> I cried like a baby. Full sobs. This is based on the song "Jersey on the wall" by Tenille Townes. This song has broken my heart every time I've heard it and yet I keep listening. It's almost like I enjoy pain. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 i appreciate all of you.


End file.
